The present invention relates to the field of nitrous injection as a fuel additive for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an improved injection plate for spray injection of nitrous oxide and fuel to increase engine power output.
An injection plate for spray injection of nitrous oxide along with fuel is known from Applicant's prior U.S. prior patent application Ser. No. 12/327,028, filed Dec. 3, 2008 and published as U.S. 2009/0188480, which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. In this prior application, single stage and dual stage injection plate assemblies were disclosed with precision edge gate discharge openings for injection of a primary fuel and a nitrous oxide accelerant into the throttle bores and/or manifold plenum of an internal combustion engine. The assembly was interposed between a carburetor and the inlet throat openings of the manifold and could be installed in a simple manner without excessively raising the height of the carburetor above the manifold. This made the device suitable for retrofitting on existing engines in order boost power output from the engine through the injection of a nitrous oxide/fuel mixture from the injection plate into the manifold openings along with the fuel/air mixture coming through the carburetor.
A problem found with this prior device was that the nitrous oxide and the fuel being delivered to the throttle bore were not evenly distributed between the four throttle bore openings. This could result in rough engine running and increased loading or wear due to the pistons of each of the combustion chambers providing uneven power to the crankshaft. In extreme cases, it could also lead to pistons melting and catastrophic failure of the engine due to uneven or inadequate distribution. It is therefore desired to provide an improved injection plate in which the output to all four throttle bores is normalized. Further, better distribution of the nitrous and fuel to each of the throttle bores is desired while still allowing for a modular assembly which can be easily installed and/or retrofitted into existing engines.